


Gone Girl

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Gabriel doesn’t make good decisions when it comes to the woman he loves. Dark themes, minor character death, slight mentions of smut





	Gone Girl

You lay wide awake your mind racing a million miles per hour. Nothing was going right! Your life was derailing and there wasn’t a damn thing that you could do about it. Glancing to your right, you looked to your husband, who lay cuddled with his girlfriend. Rage and jealousy went through you as you looked at them. This had been going on for about 6 months. The only reason she had agreed to this arrangement was to make Gabriel happy. Now you could kick yourself in the ass for it!

Your world was shattered when Gabriel came home one evening and said he was bored. He was bored with your relationship. The two of you “needed” to do something to spice your love life up. He was bored with you. All the time that you had spent thinking that he loved you was a lie. Your marriage was a lie…EVERYTHING WAS A LIE!

In the beginning, Gabriel promised nothing would change between the two of you. You would always be his favorite however, that was also a lie. You couldn’t remember the last time he kissed you or when you made love. Whenever it would come to you, Gabriel never had time. He was too busy or had things to do with Kali.

Of course she would have become his favorite AGAIN! They had a history. Not to mention that she was immortal and a goddess. She wasn’t some lowly mortal that Gabriel, for whatever reason, developed an attraction too. You knew that you should have expected this. An archangel was bound to get bored with a human.

You should have listened to Sam and Dean when they begged you not to marry Gabriel. Even on the day of your wedding before Dean was about to walk you down the aisle, he offered you the keys to baby and $1,000 to get the hell out of dodge. You should have taken him up on his offer!

On your wedding day, you were convinced that Gabriel would be forever in love with you! You had, after all, done so much for him! When Ketch dragged him into the bunker after being in Colonel Sanders’ “Hell Jail”, low on grace, and riddled with PTSD…it was you that took care of him. You were the one that got him back on his feet (well for the most part). His grace was still “shakey.” Some days you would think that he never had anything wrong with him. Other days, he was almost human.

Kali pretended to be nice and treat you well. The goddess only did it for the show and you knew It! Kali pampered you because it was what Gabriel wanted. Kali would be loving until Gabriel wasn’t looking then push you away with a frown.

Laying in the darkness, you had enough! You couldn’t live like this any longer. How the hell had you done it for so long anyway? You had a packed bag strategically placed in your car. It was the perfect time to leave! Gabriel had a “rough grace day” and was sleeping like a human. He would never know that you were sneaking out at 4 am. If it had been a good grace day, there was no way that you could slip out unnoticed. You carefully started to slip out of bed until Gabriel’s hand wrapped around your wrist.

“Where are you going?”

You smiled keeping your demeanor as normal as possible. Gabriel would automatically know if something seemed off. You waited until he and Kali had been kissing for over half an hour before you planned to abandon ship.

“Can’t sleep. I’m going to get some tea.”

You kept your voice as sweet as possible. Gabriel nodded clearly not knowing something was up. He laid back pulling Kali back into his arms. Kali’s eyes rolled to your face.

“Want me to come with you?”

You shook your head.

“Nah you two just continue where you were. You’ll both be fine without me.”

2 hours later, Gabriel reached over to cuddle you. He hadn’t told you yet but he was ending things with Kali. Her novelty had worn off. He wanted was his wife who he was obviously hurting. He was tired of seeing the sadness in your pretty eyes. He frowned finding your side of the bed cold and empty.

Gabriel stood pulling on his abandoned jeans before going into the kitchen.

“Y/n? Sweetheart?”

When you didn’t respond he quickly walked into the living room. The front door was wide open and the glass coffee table was shattered.

“Y/n!”

Gabriel quickly looked outside to see your car gone.

You, meanwhile, was driving feeling comfortable. For the first time, in a long time, you felt free! You had taken off the wedding ring that Gabriel had given you and left it on top of the kitchen counter for Gabriel to find along with a nasty letter,

“Darling husband, 

It has come to my attention that we are no longer what we used to be. I blame you for this. I blame your hunger for another woman and yes I am talking about Kali. Funny how I used to be able to please you fully but not so now. Enjoy your life.

-Your now gone girl.”

Glancing at your phone, you raised an eyebrow when Gabriel’s name flashed on your phone.

“Too late.”

You said smoothly before hitting ignore sending his pleads to a voicemail that you would never check.

“So much for happily ever after.”

Gabriel meanwhile, had dismissed Kali before calling Sam, Dean, and Cas to help him look. The Winchester’s were over within 10 minutes upon hearing that their baby sister was missing. Gabriel meanwhile, was calling you over and over again. He prayed he would finally get through. Sam looked around hoping for a sign from you. His eyes landed on the note and the divorce papers. He frowned looking to his best friend and brother in law.

“You two were divorcing?”

Gabriel looked baffled.

“What? No! I love Y/n!”

Sam held up the decree as Dean walked in crossing his arms over his chest.

“Reasons of infidelity and this note. Have you been cheating on her?”

Both Cas and Dean looked up. Cas never expected this to happen in the slightest. Gabriel and yourself were the perfect couple!. Gabriel looked down sadly.

“Yes and I regret it.”

You meanwhile, stood outside of Kali’s apartment. When the devastated goddess opened the door she looked even sadder to see you standing in a tight black dress.

“Gabriel is looking for you.”

You raised an eyebrow before speaking in a condescending tone.

“Is he now?”

Kali nodded whipping her eyes.

“Yes he’s devastated. Said we were over. Y/n, I am so in love with both of you.”

The jealous wife in you was going nuts but you put that in the closet. Now was the time that you would get even! You walked to Kali and wrapped your arms around the goddess. Kali quickly pressed her lips to yours kissing her tenderly. She hoped that she could get you to see the passion she felt for you. You smiled into the kiss. As quietly as possible, you slipped your hand into the garter, that was around your thigh and pulled out the colt that you had “borrowed” from Dean. You lovingly kissed the Kali a moment longer before placing the weapon at the side of her head pulling the trigger.

“You even taste bad. Adios, you thorn in my side.” 

You smiled coldly taking the garter off placing it on the dead goddesses body as a calling card for Gabriel. This would be the perfect “calling card.” It was the garter that Gabriel had taken off of you at your wedding (he had actually taken it off of you with his teeth…much to Sam and Dean’s displeasure!) Gabriel would see this and know how everything happened.

2 hours later, Gabriel, Sam, Dean, and Cas were hot on your trail. Sam had the idea to track your cell phone. To Gabriel’s horror, it led them to Kali’s apartment. Walking to the door he couldn’t help but feel ill.

“what have I done to you kitten?”

He thought sadly as Dean opened the door immediately seeing the goddess dead on the floor. Both Sam and Dean froze at what their sister had done. Cas walked to Kali’s body seeing the colt on the ground an inch or so from her. He picked up the weapon looking to Dean.

“This explains how she did it.”

Dean took a breath, running a hand through his hair, before taking the weapon from Cas before looking at Gabriel.

 

“The colt …well that explains how sissy did it. Well, little sister doesn’t miss when she aims a gun. I out to shoot you with this! I never should have let Y/n marry you! I knew that this would end badly! You just fuck up everything that you remotely come into contact with!”

Gabriel scowled at Dean as the electricity in the room began to flicker.

“I know what I did was wrong! Okay? Fuck, I know I hurt her and I regret every second of it! If you point that thing at me I will blow you up!”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“I would tell you to go fuck yourself but I’m pretty sure that you would be disappointed.”

Sam and Cas exchanged looks before Cas stepped forward.

“Enough! Arguing is not going to bring Y/n back.”

Gabriel bent down and picked up your garter. Right away your sweet scent hit him in the face. He knew that he fucked up a lot in his life but this was his world-class of fuck ups! Gabriel had a wife that loved and pretty much worshiped him. He had completely let you down!

 

“Gabriel bring your ass and come on. We have got to go find our sister!”

Dean called coldly over his shoulder as he stormed off to Baby. Cas hadn’t moved from his place beside Gabriel. He looked at his brother sadly.

“Come brother. We’ll find her.”

 

Gabriel wasted no time in getting into the back of the Impala. He looked out the window as Dean pulled out onto the highway. The archangel had never felt more guilty in his life. He knew that the two of you jumped into marriage too quickly but god he loved you!

Right away he blamed himself for everything! If Gabriel had “grown up” and wasn’t a brat of a child, you would still be at home with him. You wouldn’t have run away. If he hadn’t had the stupid urge to want Kali again you would still be safe in his arms.

Gabriel looked up seeing Dean staring coldly at him. Without saying it the eldest Winchester was telling Gabriel what a shitty husband he was. Gabriel couldn’t help but agree. He wasn’t a good husband by any means and Dean Winchester was letting him know it!

When things went bad between the two of you, Gabriel always wanted to run. He never liked the arguing. He wanted a peaceful relationship but with him not everything was peaceful. Gabriel couldn’t blame you for getting annoyed with him. You had spent months trying to heal him from what Asmodeus did and asked for nothing in return. All you wanted was Gabriel’s love and he sucked at giving you that!

Gabriel sighed running a hand through his hair. He tried to think of anyone that he could ask for help in finding you! The only other angel he could see telling the truth about everything was Lucifer. With him prowling around now maybe he could keep an eye out for you also.

Closing his eyes Gabriel called his brother’s name. He had to get a hold of him someway. The next thing Gabriel knew he was in a bright white room where Luci stood with a grin on his face.

“Ah Gabriel. You called? Funny, the last time that I saw you was in apocalypse world.”

Gabriel nodded as Lucifer looked over his shoulder.

“Where’s that pretty wife of yours?”

Gabriel looked down.

“I lost her…that’s why I need to talk to you”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“How did you lose her? Did you forget her somewhere? Did she leave your ass?”

Gabriel looked down like a guilty child. Lucifer chuckled.

“So you win a Winchester who willingly accepts you as a lover then you do something stupid to mess that up? What did you do? cheat on her?”

Gabriel glared harder at the ground. Lucifer growled.

“Don’t tell me it was Kali.”

“It was. We kind of had a three-way relationship going on. Y/n got sick of it and left. She shot Kali with the Colt.”

Lucifer looked even more impressed.

“I knew I liked that girl. One more waste of space pagan gone.”

Gabriel glared at him coldly. Lucifer growled.

“Do you want your wife back or not?! I guarantee you that if you go after that girl and give her attitude over killing some girl that you had a history with she will probably cap your sassy ass too.”

Gabriel gave his brother a pouty expression.

“I am not dumb enough to fuck everything up again. I just want her home with me. I love her.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Save me the lovefest little brother. For the love of dad, fine! I’ll keep an eye out for your little blushing bride.”

“Thank you.”

Gabriel replied before going back to the Impala, where no one noticed he had been gone. Looking down at his wedding band, Gabriel again couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“I’m sorry sugar.”

Meanwhile,

**Sometimes, I hate, the life, I made**

**Everything’s wrong every time**

**Pushing on I can’t escape**

**Everything that comes my way**

**Is haunting me taking its sweet time**

**Holding on I’m lost in a haze**

**Fighting life to the end of my days**

**Don’t wanna be rude but I have to**

**Nothing’s good about the hell you put me through**

You sighed at the lyrics that were blaring through the car’s stereo. Never had lyrics been more perfect for your life. You pulled into the driveway of Jody Mills home. Jody was the one person that you decided to turn to. You could have easily gone to Sam and Dean but that would have been the first place that Gabriel would have thought to look.

The moment Jody answered she looked totally surprised to see you at her door.

“Y/n! Honey, what are you doing in my neck of the woods?”

You smiled trying to appear as calm as possible.

“Just in the neighborhood…well, I left Gabriel.”

Jody’s mouth dropped as she ushered you inside. She reached out and pulled you into an awkward hug.

“I am so sorry! Come in. Let’s talk. My other girls are out on a case so it’s just you and I. Come on, I’ll make some tea.”

You nodded walking into Jody’s home.. She walked to the refrigerator taking out a bottle of wine and put on a kettle of tea. Jody sat down put poured a glass sitting it in front of you.

“What happened? You both seemed so happy.”

You shrugged, downing the glass of wine.

“We were until 6 months ago. Gabriel decided that he was bored and wanted to bring another woman into our relationship. I only agreed to it to make him happy. He wanted to bring his ex-girlfriend in and so it happened. Damn it, that is what I get for marrying an archangel. I should have never married him.”

Jody looked completely baffled. She still couldn’t get past everything that you had just said. Jody had been at your wedding. Gabriel had seemed so taken with you. Jody never would have guessed that he would have ever become tired of you.

“Does he know you left? What about Sam and Dean?”

You started laughing hard at that.

“If he didn’t he surely does now. I left him a little bit of a calling card. I didn’t tell Sam and Dean…for obvious reasons.”

Jody put a hand on her forehead.

“Sweetie, your brothers are going to be so worried about you. Not to mention Cas and Jack…you know how attached to you they are.”

You looked down, feeling immediately guilty for the fact that you at least didn’t tell somebody. 

“I know Jody. I just can’t go back right now.”

Jody sat quietly for a moment before taking a hold of your hand.

“Well, you can stay here! You know that you and your brothers are always welcome with me. You look exhausted. Why don’t you go for a nap?”

You sighed. Jody was right there. You were exhausted! A nap sounded like a wonderful idea!

Laying down in the guest bedroom, you couldn’t help feeling all the more depressed. You wished that you hadn’t thrown your cell phone out the window back in Kansas. The urge to text Gabriel and ask him to come to get you was strong. You knew that you could always pray to him and that would get him as well too. That was one of the perks of being married to an archangel but at the moment it defeated the whole purpose of you leaving. You left to teach him a lesson and that was what you were going to do!

“I should have said no.”

You grumbled as you thought about the “beginning.” You should have turned him away the first time Gabriel showed up wanting to win your heart…

_It had been a few months since Gabriel came back after getting stabbed by Michael.. Gabriel had been perusing you hardcore. He got a second chance and wanted to spend every free moment that could winning your heart! You, after all, had saved him!_

_You stood in a hotel room getting undressed when you heard the flutter of wings. At first, you thought that it was Cas coming for a visit or to watch the nature channel. When you turned, only in your bra, there stood Gabriel watching you with an eyebrow raised._

_“You can keep going, sugar. Don’t let little ole me stop you.”_

_You yanked your button down shirt back up but didn’t move to button it back up._

_“What are you doing here, Gabriel?”_

_Gabriel smiled._

_“I wanted to see a certain little lady that has been giving me the hardest time lately.”_

_You smirked and turned back to the mirror._

_“Why are you so persistent with me? Isn’t there some hot chick that you can be messing with?”_

_Gabriel frowned as he walked over wrapping his arms around your waist. He nuzzled his face against your skin inhaling your scent._

_“Sugar, come on. I think you are plenty hot enough. Give me one night. I’ll have you screaming my name so loud you’ll never want another man again. No one in the history of lovemaking has done what I am about to do with you.”_

_You turned in the archangel’s arms. His flirting was getting to be too much to deny. The chemistry there and you were tired of denying it. His golden eyes were watching you like you were something to eat. You reached up cupping his cheek before letting your hand stroke down his chest to the buckle of his belt. The whole time you were judging his reaction as to whether or not he was really into this or he was just teasing. Gabriel pushed your shirt off of your shoulders leaving you in your bra and tight jeans._

_Gabriel raised an eyebrow before grinning._

_“Are you telling me yes? Like actually offering yourself to me, sweetheart?”_

_You nodded._

_“Mhm. That’s the way it looks.”_

_You said with a smirk. Standing on your tiptoes, you pressed gentle kisses to the archangel’s neck and cheeks. Gabriel groaned under your touch as he began his assault on your body. The light making out continued until Gabriel couldn’t handle it anymore and pulled you to the bed._

_“Come on precious you are never going to want another mortal again.”_

_Gabriel said with an eager grin as he rocked his hips into your body._

_“You need to prove to me that I will want an archangel again. You need to live up to your prestige.”_

_Gabriel looked shocked by that comment. You chuckled at his expression. Gabriel should have been used to you by now. You reached out running your tongue along his collarbone. On the sex with an archangel scale so far he was doing pretty decent. Between the fact that he tasted amazing, picked a hot vessel to house himself, and it looked like he was smuggling a grapefruit in his jeans, you had to give him a decent score so far._

_“Peach, you are about to see the prestige of an archangel. You haven’t seen anything yet.”_

 

You pulled yourself from the memory with a growl.

 

“I have to stop! I can’t let him win!”


End file.
